Amelie's Little Vampire
by twinsrule99
Summary: Alyssa Collins is a vampire. When she was 14 her house was burnt down while she was in it. Ever since that day she has been hiding underground in her small town of Morganville. Her brother Shane just came back to town and now Amelie wants her to watch over the glass house. How will she watch over her brother without him noticing?
1. Summary

Summary

Alyssa Collins is a vampire. When she was 14 her house was burnt down while she was in it.  
Ever since that day she has been hiding underground in her small town of Morganville. Her brother Shane just came back to town. Amelie had their mother killed after they left and their dad was now a vampire hunter. Amelie wants her to watch over the glass house. How will she watch over her brother and his friends without them seeing her? What will they do when their dad shows up ready to kill all of the vampires?

A/N For now the title will be Amelie's Little Vampire. I might change it once I find something else or I will keep it. It kind of just depends on whether I feel like changing it or not.  
Also, this is my first fanfic so if anybody could give me some tips it would be very appreciated! 


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Alyssa's POV

I sighed as I looked around my underground apartment. Books and clothes were covering every inch of the hardwood floor. I picked up a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of my family. My eyes watered up and they became blurry. When I was 14 I died. My house was caught on fire while I was still in it.

Flashback

I couldn't breathe, smoke was up filling my lungs. I was stuck in my room. Fire was covering every inch except for by my poster wall. I was leaning against the wall. The fire started to close in on my and my eyes involuntarily closed as I was picked up. I sighed. I was safe, I could sleep now.

End of Flashback

After the fire got out my family left. My mom, dad, and older brother, Shane left Morganville, with me still there.

Amelie was the one who saved me. She turned me into a vampire, the thing that I despise the most. The first couple of weeks I was completely out of it, I craved blood. If Amelie wouldn't have kept me locked up then I would have went on a rampage. Once I finally got control of myself I broke down. I sobbed like there was no tomorrow and screamed at Amelie for 2 hours. I was pissed at her. She turned me into a monster. If my family ever came back they would hate me.

I shook my head and sat the picture down. That isn't my life anymore. My life now is to follow Amelie's orders.

A/N

Hey everybody! So, if you are giving this story a chance then thank you and I hope you like it! I know this is short but the next chapter will be much longer. This is just an introduction. Please review if you like it or even if you don't!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you need Amelie?" I asked bored. Amelie had called me into her office. Which either means I am in trouble or she wants me to run an errand for her. Most of the time its because I'm in trouble.

"I need you to go to the edge of Morganville and make sure my men come back with someone important." Amelie replied cooly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who is it?"

"You'll see." I narrowed my eyes at her. She was hiding something important from me. "My men should be here in an hour. Leave now!" She commanded.

I nodded and walked out before she would make the motion for me to leave with her hands. That always pissed me off. The door shut loudly behind me and I walked away ignoring the way too cheery secretary who was waving at me. It's almost midnight. Why the fuck is that secretary so cheery? I breathed out in annoyance and walked out of the building and down the steps. Walking down the street all I could see was vampires lurking in the shadows waiting for a human to come outside do drink them dry. Down an alley way I could hear a girl moaning. I made a noise of disgust and walked past it quickly. Amelie is lucky she can keep all of these vampires in check, most of them would go against her in a second.

I snorted. Those idiots. I've went agaisnt her before and she locked me in a cage for a week with no blood. I learned my lesson from that. The moon was shining brightly. I could see all of the vampires around me and hear some feeding from a mile away. Some vampires just had to be difficult and not get blood from the blood bank. They like it from the source better _. It does taste more fresh._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I can think about that when I'm away from the humans sleeping in their homes. The glass house came into view when I turned the corner. My heart clencehd painfully. Micheal Glass and Eve Rosser live there sharing the rent. They were my brother, Shanes best friends. Micheal died in the house but Eve didn't know. When Micheal died I called for Amelie and she saved him. Micheal remembers me being there. Amelie made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Shane.

But I guess I didn't have to worry about Shane knowing cause he would never come back here after everything that has happened. One more mile and I would be at the edge of town. I sighed and looked at my watch. I had 15 minutes until her men should be there. I could have ran if I wanted to but I like to walk at night. Looking at the stars relax me.

I finally got to the _Welcome to Morganville_ sign and leaned against it. 10 more minutes. I don't get why Amelie wanted me to watch them but I've learned not to question her. I looked behind me at Morganville. I would call it my home but it hasn't seemed like that since Shane left. Before I died we were really close. That bitch Monica always hated that. She used to bully me until Shane found out and dumped her right on the spot. I love him for that.

I heard their footsteps steps a mile away and straightened up. Morganville was surrounded by the desert. I could see the vampires easily but I couldn't see the person that they were holding. I could see that it was a he and he didn't smell like a vampire. At least I'll finally be able to see what she's hiding from me. They were now a couple of yards away from me. I took a look closer at the person that they had and froze. He had a blindfold on but he still looked the same. His shaggy brown hair was a little longer now and he looked older. "Shane." I whispered. His head snapped up and I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. My brother was back in Morganville.

A/N Hey everybody! So what do you think so far? Sorry this is so short. The chapters will get longer as I write this story. Anyways hopefully I'll be able to update again either this weekend or next week but it will hopefully be soon. Also I'd like to say a thank you to my first reviewer, TheWolf32. Everybody go check out her stories! They all look really good! Bye!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran to my underground apartment hyperventilating. Shane. He was here, right in front of me. My big brother. My eyes watered up. _Wait, but where's Mom? Why wasn't she with him?_ Amelie knows I can't tell be around him, she knows that he can't ever know about me being a vampire. He would hate me. Anger consumed me. _Crunch!_ I looked down at my hand and my tears fell freely. The picture of all of us smiling in front of our house was broken. I broke the frame. Now it's just like our broken family. I threw it down and started pushing books off of my desk.

"This isn't fair! I can't even be around my brother or hug him ever again. Even though he is back home." I screamed and sat on the floor. All of my books were covering the floor and tables were turned over. My whole body was shaking and I put my hands around my head and started moving back and forth.

Sadly, this is how Amelie found me. I heard Amelie's steps but I chose to just ignore her. "I have a proposal for you." I lifted my head up and looked at her. "I want you to watch Shane and make sure he doesn't cause too much."

My bottom lip trembled but I forced it to stop. "If he finds out everything then he will hate me."

"That's why he won't find out anything. You know him better than anyone else. If anybody could keep him out of trouble it would be you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Everything will be alright." She moved my hair out of my face and looked in my eyes as she said this.

I nodded and breathed out slowly. "Ok."

Shane's POV

"Shane." My head snapped up when I heard someone whisper my name. The voice sounded exactly like Alyssa. But that's impossible. She died in the fire. The dumb vamps continued to push me forward. I knew they were taking me back to Morganville. Every fiber in my being was fighting against the fact that I had to go back to that god awful place. I couldn't go back there. I would rather die than go back.

The vamps pushed me up some steps and I knew right away that we were going to see Amelie. A door opened in front of me and I stepped forward reluctantly. There was no backing out now. I was back in Morganville, there was no way Amelie would let me leave again. I was pushed through another door. The door creaked shut menacingly. Silence filled the room.

"Take the blindfold off!" Amelie commanded. Her voice cut straight through the silent air. The blindfold was wripped off and my eyes squinted. The room was dimmed but I still wasn't used to it.

"Finally! Did you guys have fun dragging me halfway across the country?" I said while looking at the vamps pointedly. They all growled at me.

"Enough!" Amelie said coldly. "Leave!" They glared at me and left slamming the door shut behind them. Amelie turned back to me. "You were trying very hard to not be found."

I chuckled. "Well duh. Why would I want to come back here?"

Amelie glared at me. "You got out somehow before but you will not leave again!" She said loudly. I just glared at her with my hope fading away. I'll never be able to leave again. "Your punishment will be that you can't leave ever again. You could have had a chance before but after this stunt you will always be in Morganville." And now my hope was gone. "Leave."

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. The secretary smiled at me and I growled at her. I was fucking pissed. I started to run but slammed into something. The person fell back and I grabbed onto her. "Eve?" I asked shocked.

"Hey, Shane. Amelie called me to come get you. Your staying with me and Michael." I nodded stiffly and Eve dragged me to the elevator. It dinged open and we both stepped in. Eve clicked on the B button for Basement. The elevator rolled down slowly. The silence was really awkward. "Sorry." She whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything." I said scornfully.

"About your mom and dad. And Alys..."

"Don't say her name." I seethed.

Eve nodded and quieted down. The elevator dinged and we both stepped out quickly. I followed her to her and snorted when I saw the hearse. She stepped in and I went around to the passenger side. The car rumbled to life. Eve pulled out of the basement garage. It was completely black out. _That's just great._ Anybody could see the vamps roaming around hoping to catch some fresh blood.

All I can say is that I haven't missed this place at all. The glass house came into view and I sighed in relief. I can finally go to bed and forget all of this ever happening. Eve grabbed a baseball bat in case a vamp decided to go after us and I looked behind me. Eve tapped my shoulder and I glanced at her. She had a perfume bottle filled with holy water. "Thanks." I grabbed it and she nodded. We both ran out at the same time and ran for the door. A vamp stepped in front of us. Eve hit him in the stomcah with the baseball bat and I stepped up quickly spraying the holy water.

He screeched and Eve ran past him quickly. I sprayed him again and ran around him before I was tripped. I fell to the ground and he climbed on top of me. The vamps teeth snapped towards but I pushed him away just before he bit me. He was hit with the baseball bat and he stood up. He looked pissed. Eve tried to hit him again but he grabbed it before she could and it flew out of her hand. I jumped up and sprayed the holy water multiple times waiting for the screaming to start.

We ran for the door with him still screaming. Michael was standing in the doorway but moved and pulled us through just as the vampire hit the doorway. I smirked and shut the door in his face waving innocently. I turned around and we all looked at each other. We started laughing and it felt pretty good. I hugged Mike. "I missed you man."

"I missed you too." He replied.

"How come you were just standing in the doorway? Were you scared?" I asked teasing.

He smirked. "Nah man. You looked like you had it."

I snorted. "Thanks for the confidence boost." He laughed. I looked aruond the living room. There was a dining table to the left and some bookshelves against the wall. On the right side there was a pretty good sized tv and I grinned when I saw that there was an xbox hooked up to the tv. "We are so playing that now and I'm going to kick your ass at Call of Duty."

He grinned and laughed again. "You're on." He set it up and I sat down on the couch relaxing. Mike through the controller at me and I grinned. The game started with me already shooting 2 guys. I smirked. _I've missed this._

Alyssa's POV again

Amelie left after I agreed to watch over Shane. My place was a complete mess from my breakdown. I sighed and stood up. "Looks like I better clean this place." I laughed to myself. I'm going crazy, I'm talking to myself. I moved around quickly picking up all of the books. It tooke me 7.9 seconds to pick up all of my books and stack them up. I lifted up all of the tables and set them up right.

If I'm lucky Shane hasn't gotten in trouble yet but we all know he probably has. I sighed. "I better go check on my idiot of a brother." I mumbled to myself. After I put the books on the table so I could actually move around I walked out my door hoping there wasn't too much of a mess to clean up from that idiot.

Turns out there wasn't any mess. I was very surprised. There was a vampire on the doorstep but I got rid of him easily. All I had to do was glare at him and tell him to leave. He knows how much Amelie cares about me. I came in through the back door, it wasn't hard at all. I sighed. Might as well set up camp in Amelie's room. Nobody knows about it anyways. I went up the stairs quickly after I made sure that the idiot was was busy playing his game. Michael stared at me as I went past him. I walked up the stairs quietly and quickly.

I could hear Eve breathing when I went past her room. I got to the secret door and opened it up. It creaked quietly and I went through shutting it behind me. Every time I went in this room it was always so dark. I walked up the steps and opened the door to the room. I looked around the room and shut it behind me. The couch that was in the room was pretty comfortable surprisingly.

It was an old soft yellow couch and the color was actually pretty. I sighed and layed down on listening to the sound of Shane laughing with Michael until he finally decided to go to bed. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I sighed and sat up. "Why are you here?"

"To watch over Shane. It's my job from Amelie now." I told him reluctantly.

"You should tell him."

I sighed. "Where is my Mom?"

"I don't know. You should tell him." He repeated.

"Michael I can't tell him. He would hate me."

Michael sighed at my answer. "Your his baby sister, he could never hate you." He came up to me and kissed my forehead. I bit my lip and he left. I just can't tell him. I'm the thing that he hates the most.

A/N Hey guys. What do you think so far? What do you think will happen? Do you think Shane will find out or that she will tell him? Let me know! Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update! I just haven't had any motivation for this story. Hopefully I can update more now but if I can't then I'm sorry. This is my first fanfiction so I'm just kind of seeing how it goes.

Hey everybody! So I will probably just randomly have a switch of POV's for the chapters. They all will be either Alyssa or Shane's POV! Anyways heres the chapter. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Alyssa's POV

I sighed and turned to the last page of Instinct by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I stayed up all night reading The Chronicles of Nick by Sherrilyn Kenyon. My obsession with this series was going borderline crazy. If I could I would read it constantly. It was 5:30 a.m. There was no way Shane would be up. I stood up and walked down the stairs making no noise. Once I got to the secret door I opened it quietly and shut it. I walked to Shanes room which was the first door on the left.

I leaned my head against the door and listened to see if he was awake. He wasn't. Opening the door I stepped in making no sound and shut it behind me. Shane looked so peaceful. There was no pain or anger on his face. He was just free sleeping. I sighed. I wish I could sleep like a normal person. But I'm not normal.

I sat down by his bed and just stared at him, memorizing everything and noticing all of the differences. His jaw was more defined and his hair was shorter than the length that he usually has. I traced my finger along his jaw softly. My finger shook, I haven't felt a humans skin in so long. I always have had to stay away from people becuase I didn't want to take the chance of hurting anybody.

Shane twitched and I pulled my hand back quickly. His breathing started going quicker and I knew he had woken up. I ran out before he opened his eyes.

Shane's POV

I was half asleep but I felt something touch my chin. I could smell flowers in the air. I was too afraid to open my eyes, it smelt exactly like Alyssa. When I opened my eyes there was nothing in my room and nothing was out of place. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was almost 6 in the morning.

I used to get a lot of sleep, but ever since the fire I barely get sleep. I'm lucky if I sleep until 8 a.m. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. The water sprayed down when I turned it on. I smirked, I would get all of the hot water. It's always cold after just one person takes a shower. That's how it is in Morganville. It is the desert after all. I got done and turned the water off. Pushing the curtain away I grabbed my fluffy towel and wrapped it around my waist.

I walked out and Eve was standing at the door glaring at me. "You took all the hot water." She growled.

I smirked. "Yep." I said happily and walked past her.

"You better be making coffee and breakfast." She yelled at him.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room to change. Once I changed I walked downstairs and saw Micheal drinking some coffee. "Hey." I greeted.

He smiled at me. "Hey man. Coffees in the pot."

"Thanks." I went over to the cabinet and grabbed a black coffee cup. I filled it up and took a drink immediately. I sighed in content.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine." I said before I took another sip of the hot coffee. We both laughed when the shower turned off. Eve had only been in there for about 7 minutes. It must be really cold today.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you are back?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to figure out who burnt down my house. I will find who did it. She deserves that much."

Alyssa's POV

When Shane said those words my heart hurt. How would he figure out who did it when Amelie couldn't? It just won't happen. I sighed. The buzzer in my pocket went off. Amelie was calling for me.

I clicked the button to turn it off and opened up the window in the room. I jumped out making sure that Shane wouldn't be able to see me. It was morning and usually it hurts vampires but Myrnin and I figured out a potion that helps vampires to stay in the sunlight. I was the only one that used it. He basically considered me to be a pet rat.

I do love him though, as a brother of course. A crazy brother. I ran up the steps and walked passed the boring secretary. I opened Amelie's door without knocking and stepped in. She glared at me but let it go. "What do you need now?" I asked exasperated.

"Well I wanted to know how it was going."

"Fine. Still getting used to seeing my brother around." I admitted.

Amelie smiled at me. "It will take some time but after a while it will feel like he never left."

"Yeah." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wanted to ask about Mom but I doubt she would tell me. I hesitated but then I finally asked. "Where's my mom?"

Her face hardened instantly. "None of your business." She snapped.

"But..."

"Get out." She commanded. I looked at her hurt and ran out. I had to figure out what happened to mom, only Shane would know. That would be impossible though, he can't know about me.

Sorry it took so long to update. Also, anybody who has read before this I added in some parts to show her mom cause I forgot about that. You don't have to go back and read if you don't want to but I figured there would be confusion as to why she is all of a sudden thinking about her mom. So now that you know that please review!


	6. Chapter 4

A/N So I changed the last chapter a little bit. Micheal is NOT a vampire anymore, he is human now. Also I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I haven't really had much motivation for a while but now I finally have some motivation so I will try to update more. Again so sorry. Please Review!

Chapter 4

Shane's POV

Later that night

The whole day had been pretty boring. Micheal and I had just sat around playing video games and eating pizza when we were hungry. It was actually pretty nice. Ever since I left with mom and dad we would always be worried that we would be caught. I guess I don't have to worry about it now that mom is dead and I'm back here.

"Eve should be home soon. It's her turn to cook dinner." Micheal said.

I nodded. "Ok." Everything was silent before I finally asked the question that had been bothering me. "Has anything changed?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing has changed. Everything's pretty much just the same."

I sighed. "Great." I muttered.

Alyssa's POV

Since Amelie was not talking to me or telling me anything I decided to go to Myrnin. He would at least get me to laugh with his crazy talk. And I could maybe even get him to talk. Who knows it might work.

When I walked in he immediately said, "No."

"How did you even know what I was going to ask?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because you ask me everytime you see me hun." I scowled at him and went over to Bob the spider's cage. I froze.

"Where is Bob?"

"Oh, somewhere around." He said dismissively. I looked over at him and groaned. He was throwing books around the room.

"I'll look for him." I sighed and started walking around. "I don't even know why you let him out. This place is a mess. I'd be surprised if he isn't stuck under a book or hiding under a shelf." He blew me a raspberry and continued looking for whatever he was trying to find. I rolled my eyes and finally found Bob under a shelf. "Ha! He was under a shelf."

"Aha! I found the book!" Myrnin yelled louder than me. I rolled my eyes and put Bob back in his cage. Once he was fed I went over to Myrnin and sighed when he wasn't in the room. I walked around all of the clutter and went into his project room. He was there going over a new project. Although I guess that I couldn't really call it a new project because he made multiple new projects a day.

He looked up all of a sudden and said, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't be looking after your brother? Shoo, go look after him." He said quickly and motioned with his hands for me to go away. I sighed and walked out. Once I got outside I I ran to the house quickly. I was about a mile away when I heard the scream. I ran even faster and when I got there I was shocked.

It was Eve who had screamed. It looked like she just got home from The Common Grounds. She was fighting a vampire. The scream must have been rage. I hid in the shadows and waited to help unless she absolutely needed me. Shane came out and I completely stopped breathing at that point. He helped Eve fight. I froze when I noticed the othre vampire coming from around the house. It was going straight towards Shane. "Shane!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

He turned around quickly and hit the vampire. Eve sprayed the vampire with holy water and quickly sprayed the other one. They both ran inside and slammed the door shut. I sighed in relief. The stupid vampires wouldn't be able to get them inside.


End file.
